1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onboard monitoring device, and more particularly to an onboard monitor device that ensures safe disembarkation from a transportation means.
2. Description of Related Art
The slogan “Safety Comes First” normally means that the driver should develop good driving habits and obey the traffic regulations. Under the influence of the slogan, various onboard warning devices are invented to keep on warning the drivers to watch the road while driving. That is, people think most traffic accidents happen when the vehicle is moving on the road.
However, according to recent research, records show that the number of people stepping off a vehicle and getting hit by a passing vehicle is increasing and sometimes the number is even higher than the amount of people injured in highway accidents.
Drivers tend to think that when the vehicle has pulled over, the people onboard are safe from other vehicles. However, when the vehicle has pulled over, one side of the vehicle is still adjacent to the driving lane so that if a person gets off the vehicle without first checking if there is any passing vehicle, the person might easily be hit by the vehicle. Further, if the vehicle has not fully pulled over in a narrow road, small transportation devices such as scooters or motorbikes may easily pass the space between the vehicle and the shoulder. Under such a scenario, if a person gets off the vehicle without checking whether there is any passing vehicle, the person may easily be struck and injured.
Even when the person trying to get off a vehicle does check for passing vehicles, the person's vision is limited by the structure of the vehicle and can only peer out the rear window.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved onboard monitoring device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.